The Sky and the Surface
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: This is basically one huge book version of Skyward Sword. It will include most of our favorite characters! Fi is also here to translate everything from ancient Hylian to English! No flames please and OOC...
1. Missing Bird

__**Author's Note: **This I guess you can say is completely OC, but follows what happens in the game. I will be leaving a lot out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... shoot.

* * *

_Introduction _

_To those who are reading this would know me as Fi, or other names. There is a 99% chance that I will not be telling you useless information, the other 1% is a pretty fair chance of happening though. It would depend on how you would take in this information. _

_The hero you would know as Link traveled through so much to get his beloved Zelda. But there is not much evidence to those in Skyloft. Master Link has written much down on paper about every detail about his adventures. Although I must act as the translator because it is written in his native language. _

_This should be 100% accurate to his quest, so please do not fight back on if he says something different then what has happened. There is no need for a fight to break out because of the rumors that have been spread around. For he is the one who wrote it. _

_For those who have no idea anything about this tale, let me explain. Throughout generations, this is one of the biggest tales passed down (although no one has heard much of it nowadays). The war was cruel and had an unmatched scale. On one horrible day, the surface people were attacked by fearless and bloodthirsty creatures that would hurt or killed the innocent as well as destroying the land. They were only after a power that the goddess protected. It was without equal. Those who claimed it could make any dream a living reality. The goddess who watched over it needed a way to keep it away from the monsters so she took a chunk of the surface and raised it above the clouds keeping the remaining humans safe. The goddess and the remaining races then fought off the rest of the demons that roamed the land and sealed them away. _

_Peace was restored. This was the tale that was most commonly used, but there was more to this legend. They are kept away from the memories of the people for safety and so they don't know the complete truth of legend. But the legend is complete yet… Link's legend was about to unfold._

* * *

Disappearance

_Link's POV _

I was standing alone in the darkness trying to look around and figure out where I was. There in front of me stood a beast that let out a large growl. I lifted my hands up in fear but then a bright light flashed. A voice in my head then said, "Rise Link. The time has come for you to awaken… you are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you. The time has come for you to awaken…"

The strange voice said my name again and the monster was gone. I looked around to see if it was some sort of trick. I made the mistake to turn my head because there was Zelda's loftwing.

I rolled onto the ground and dared to open my eyes. The bird looked at me skeptically before spitting something out at me. A letter. The bird took its head out of the small door and a few feathers flew into my mouth. I spit them out and slowly got up.

I rubbed my head the back of my head. I examined the letter and smiled as it was from Zelda, my best friend and only friend here. Sure there was Pipet or Karane, but Zelda knew me the best. I chuckled softly as she was kind enough to send something to wake me up; letters were normally my alarm clock. My eyes widened as I almost forgot that I promised to meet her before the ceremony.

I through the letter on my desk and looked down at myself. I looked like a mess but I honestly didn't care. Of course I had to help someone bring some crates into the kitchen and got half of the money for it. I didn't complain about the fact that he taken half of the money and did nothing. I was just in to much of a hurry to get out of here.

I never understood why people asked me for so much help though. I was asked once again to go and get the headmaster's pet from the roof which I don't want to know why she… or he… was up there in the first place. That happened to be the fourth time this has happened this week.

Maybe this was a sign that I was going to lose because I should be at the statue with Zelda practicing. She has really been pushing me to work harder because I don't think she wants to have the ceremony with Groose or one of his minions.

Of course someone needed to talk to me again about a door which I was lucky enough that he didn't ask for anymore help like the others. He asked if I had gone up to the statue to pray yet to the goddess for help in this competition. Of course I was only praying at the moment for his to shut up. He kept going on and I just smiled and nodded.

I waved him off and climbed the stairs to the goddess statue. Zelda was playing the harp while singing a song that goes along with it. I soon smiled to myself and watched her. She turned around with a smile and her eyes lit up as she saw me. "Hey Link!"

"Hey!" I laughed as I then moved closer.

"I see my loftwing was your wake up call this morning!" we both knew that if she didn't send the letter, I would sleep in. Technically, it isn't considered sleeping in because I normally get up at that time. Before I could answer she held up the harp and spun around.

"Dressing up for Groose? I knew you liked him!" I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"We both know I am playing the role of the goddess and Groose is a jerk. I would never like him!" this was one of our games sometimes. We would just try to make each other angry by teasing each other about having a crush on someone strange or a complete jerk. "Anyways, besides practicing, I got you up just to see the outfit? How does it look?"

"Ugly." she punched me in the gut and said it wasn't funny at all. Which she doesn't have the same sence of humor that I have.

"Zelda! Don't punch him!" Zelda's father, the headmaster, walked towards us. Zelda only laughed a bit and he smiled at me. He probably was surprised I was up, but it actually wasn't my idea in the first place. Her father went on and on about how I would be able to beat them and win.

That was until Zelda shouted, "I don't believe he can win!"

Gee, what a great friendship Zelda! She started to complain how I normally sleep in and don't even try when I am practicing. She said something that shocked me a bit, she questioned what I was daydreaming of. He began talking and I drifted off into thought.

I payed attention to parts of their conversation but continued my thoughts of Zelda. She was perfect in every way, and I had competition. Groose. I then thought of how she was sometimes jealous of me and my loftwing, which I always found very funny. Speaking of my loftwing... I sensed for some reason he was gone. I closed my eyes and felt as if he were in some sort of trouble.

"He has to win!" Zelda cried. She snapped me out of my thoughts and dragged me by the arm to one of the diving platforms. "Link, you need the practice so be serious!"

"Wait!" I shouted before she pushed me.

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"My loftwing... I can't sense it anymore. He is just gone..." I trailed off. She wasn't buying it. In return I get the 'stop-lying-and-just-try' look and a big push into the clouds.

As I fell I tried calling for him. No luck. I guess they finally believed me because Zelda came down after me with her bird. You know in those cartoons where the bird picks up the person with their feet or whatever? Yeah well it really is painful.

Both of them cared more about the bird than me. Well, at least Zelda. She was apologizing to him while the headmaster just watched carefully. I was breathing hard and pretty sure that I was bleeding.

"This is absolutely strange! No loftwing has never ignored a call!" no duh.

We agreed on trying to delay the race for awhile so I can find him... strangely I have never named my bird. Maybe I will think of something along the way. He told me to go find Instructor Horwell, where Zelda complained that he is the headmaster of the school and he should do it himself. In the end I still had to do this myself, I had to deliver the news to the strange teacher.

* * *

"So then she pushed me off! Then I called for ummm... Alex and he wouldn't come! So now the headmaster told me to come to you to tell you to delay the competition!" Alex honestly wasn't working for me.

"So your Loftwing is missing?" I nodded. I then said that I needed more time which he gladly gave me. But I had to find it soon. I mentioned that the old man needed to speak to him as well.

Apparently the only reason why he allowed this is because I helped him earlier. Wow, not actually that surprising at all.

I slowly walked towards the main square, where no one really hangs out. I instantly knew there was trouble when I saw the red headed demon, Groose.

"That was a piece of cake!" Groose called while his two minions praised him.

"Yeah you did!" the tall creepy one chuckled.

"He wasn't even that hard to get! I swear he is weak just like his master!" Groose chuckled. They got up from the step they were sitting on and turned around.

"Hey." I smirked.

"Look who it is, Mr. I-Am-Zelda-BFF-So-I-Get-Her!" Groose crossed his arms and glared at me. He went on and on about how he was going to be the one with Zelda and threw around some harsh words about me.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." I whispered.

"Listen dork! You may be her friend but you mean nothing to her! I swear she should dump you to the curb and get a real man like myself! You are one of those students who bring the school down and ruin our school with your horrible flying!" before Groose could continue, Zelda stood there with an angry look plastered on her face.

She pushed passed me and pointed to Groose. "Your picking on him again!"

"Yeah I guess..."

Before she could say another word he had the stupid grin on his face. He then looked like he was madly in love, which he was so yeah... Groose than began to say random words about this. He then snapped out of reality and walked over to the edge of the platform with his servants He then struck a pose that I guess he would refer as his "sexy pose" which I find sickening. I wonder if he thinks that Zelda is obsessed over it.

They jumped over and their Loftwings carried them away. She then growled in a low voice, "they have something to do with it. I know it."

I nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I originally wanted to go until he found the bird but I am going to change it a little to now. Next chapter will go up probably until the the beginning of the penguin-plant-things hunt.

Also, I am taking suggestions for the Loftwing's name!

No flames please!

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	2. Found Him

_Fi's summary from last time: _

My master's loftwing is missing- that is unnamed. He has a 50% chance of ever naming the bird. The other 50% is just saying random names or just calling it loftwing. He isn't the brightest.

_Link's POV_

"I know he knows something." Pipit began to stare down Fledge. Fledge is a nerdy kind of guy I guess you can say. He and I usually don't talk too much as we used to because of that fight like three or four years ago. I don't really like to talk about it.

"That is the third time you said that and you keep cutting me off when I try an explain myself!" Fledge quickly said. I then nodded for him to continue on. "Well, Groose and his two henchmen took him away. I overheard them planning this today when I was cleaning. I wanted to tell you but they threatened me."

In all honesty- I don't blame the poor guy. I then asked him where Groose and his posse took the bird. Pipit and I both listened as he explained a twenty minute story of where uhh… Toby is. Turns out all of that explaining was just to tell me he is somewhere by that waterfall that those idiots hang out by.

* * *

After the trip all of the way to the freaking waterfall- it turns out that I need a sword. That is the moment where I wish I had super strength to get rid of the objects blocking my way. So where did I have to go? All the way back to the Academy. Then to the sparring hall to pick up a sword.

Apparently the crazy psycho that runs the place thinks that I was stealing it. All lies. I was only going to borrow it so I can go and rescue Jerome! I then had to go through all of these training drills which seemed like forever. I then told him the real reason why I needed it and he said I could have just told him in the first place. He said just this once, and I was off to the cave once again.

That place is scary as well... Groose's hair! After defeating a handful of monsters I began to think of how Groose and his buddies get through this. They really didn't know how to fight.

I started to pick up the pace once I could hear Jerome or whatever his name is. He sounded like he was in pain and I sprinted out to be stopped by my best friend. She said that she was flying around looking for him and that she remembered about Groose's hangout spot. Why didn't she look there first? Seriously?

"Huh... did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Nothing." she shook her head and we were once again off. Jerome was trapped and obviously scared. I then noticed that there were ropes holding up the boards. I then slashed it and the boards fell to the ground. I smiled as my loftwing stepped out- awesome as ever.

"We should get going!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got to tell everyone!"

"Wait a minute Link. A few minutes ago, are you sure that you didn't hear anything?" I was getting a little nervous for my best friend. Was she losing it?

"Zelda, I didn't hear anything. I am getting scared for you." I admitted.

"Come on Link! I am serious! Maybe it is destiny calling! My father's books, they talked about the land below the clouds. No one has ever seen it! For all we know, this could be my destiny. To go and see what is there!" yep. She has been reading way to much. I told her studying would make her crazy one of these days. And I was correct.

"I'm not going to judge you, but we need to hurry." maybe I should have listened to the rambling about the sky and the surface below our beloved floating island. Because of course she said that I should do a quick run before returning. And that means I would show her everything I knew at the moment. Which was nothing.

* * *

It always sucks being bullied, and when people cheat and never get caught. Well, here I was about to win, and Groose then quickly started to throw something at me. I honestly don't want to know what it was. His gang was laughing as I kept flying in the opposite direction.

The idea of Mr. Fancy-pants winning sickened me. With anger, jealousy, and it would be horrible for Zelda to celebrate with him. I didn't realize that I was holding the statue while I was thinking about this. It took a minute before I noticed that I just won.

Then of course there was the ceremony. You would think that everyone shows up to it. But it was only Zelda and me. Zelda then was playing a song- the one I remember her practicing like all week. Zelda then put the statue in the place for it as an offering to the goddess. She began to sing along to it too- and she has a beautiful voice. I then kneeled to the ground as she gave me something.

It was a piece of cloth- but I appreciated it. It was something she worked hard on for weeks. As I stood up she took another step closer to me. "You do know what is next, right?"

Was she going to kiss me? _Link, calm down _I told myself over and over in my head. I just couldn't, I mean I like Zelda, but would this hurt our friendship?

She then pushed me towards the edge and said, "Just how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth... So, ready to jump?"

Of course I didn't have much of a choice and she pushed me. I guess you can consider me brave because I waited to use the Sailcloth at the last second. And because I really didn't know how it worked- call me an idiot, but I'm not the brightest and I didn't know if I could trust it.

Surviving is something that I could do though- so that's pretty good. Zelda then said we should celebrate and fly around for awhile.

It was great- we were talking about anything we could think of. One thing that is cool about us, we can talk about anything and not judge. "Link there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about..."

Before she could finish a tornado appeared out of no where. We started to yell things like:

"What is that?"

"Where did it come from?"

"What the heck is going on?"

Before I could say anything else, she was sucked into it. Was I ever going to see her again? I didn't remember anything else after that.

At least she isn't some kind of princess from the old stories and I would have to go on a quest to save her. Hopefully.

* * *

**Author's note: **this took longer than expected to post. I had a lot of things to do, and next week is my birthday and I am having a party. So that is great. I guess. This was supposed to be longer but I had something important to do and I wanted to post the chapter!

Ummm... this is like I guess almost a Valentine's Day update. But the day before the day. Mhhmmm, totally legit. Anyways please review and no flames!

~Ghirahim is Fabulous


	3. Notice

Hello readers!

This story will be canceled until further notice for multiple reasoning. One because it takes a long time to write one chapter almost two weeks because it takes awhile to edit it and make sure it's in the right order. Then I need further planning towards this one. I did have the first half of the chapter that was supposed to be here but it has been saved on my computer for a week or two now.

I also need to know how I will be handling some of the side quests. Because of the Nintendo Wii in my household is broken at the moment, I usually watch a let's play of it. So if you have any suggestions on how to do this then please PM me. I do have exams next week so I am probably will continue this maybe the end of August if I do have updating time.

To those who are fans or have read my Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Legend of Zelda crossover "The Hero of the Sky" that will be updated after next Wednesday for multiple reasons. Thank you for understanding hopefully!


End file.
